Kiss Me Nii-chan!
by YukoCheryl
Summary: Kakak beradik yang saling jatuh cinta setelah 5 tahun lamanya berpisah/"Nii-chan, bolehkah? kumohon sekali saja!"/"Apa kau gila!"/oh Kami-sama kenapa kakaknya bisa menjadi setampan ini!/DLDR/RnR?


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kiss me Nii-chan!**

 **Uchiha Yuko**

 **Rated: T (Tobatlah tobat)**

 **Warning: Crack pair, ooc, Au, typo, eyd kacau, newbie, alur kecepetan**

 **Genre: Drama, Romance.**

 **Pair: SasuHina**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Don't like Don't read!**

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Uchiha, adalah kakak beradik yang normal seperti pada dasarnya. Saling menyayangi dan berbagi dalam ikatan kekeluargaan, perbandingan umur mereka 4 tahun Sasuke lebih tua.

Sasuke sangat mencintai dan menyayangi adiknya yang sangat _Kawaii_ , bagaimana tidak? Mata lavender yang indah, bersurai indigo dengan poni dan ditambah lagi sifatnya yang diam dan kadang pemalu berat, inilah yang membuat Sasuke gemas.

Pada saat Hinata umur 5 tahun, Sasuke sering mengajaknya main ke halaman rumah karena di halaman rumah terdapat ayunan yang dapat dipakai untuk bermain, kadang Sasuke suka iseng dengan Hinata, wajar karena saat itu Hinata sedang lucu-lucunya.

"K-kakak jangan terlalu kencang!" ucap Hinata ketakutan saat kakaknya mendorong ayunan yang sedang ia duduki, normal saja karena ia takut akan ketinggian dulu.

"Tenang saja, kakak akan menjagamu!"

Tiba-tiba dorongan Sasuke terhenti, Hinata pun bingung sekaligus bertanya-tanya pada kakaknya yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapanya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata dan tiba-tiba…

 _Cup_

"Eh?!"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat manis di pipi kanan Hinata, Hinata yang kaget pada saat itu hanya bisa _blushing_ sambil menatap wajah kakaknya yang masih belum menjauh itu.

"Kau ini lucu sekali, wah lihat pipimu merah Hinata," Kata Sasuke terkekeh geli sambil mencubit pipi Hinata yang memerah, Hinata masih membatu saat itu.

Sejak saat itu, Hinata merasa aneh kala dicium oleh kakaknya sendiri. Aneh? Yah terutama wajahnya, selalu memerah. Biasanya tak seaneh ini, namun ia tentu masih belum mengerti perasaan apa pada saat itu, terlebih karena ia pun masih kecil.

Hari berganti hari, tahun berganti tahun. waktu telah membuat mereka tumbuh berkembang seperti anak-anak lainnya, tetapi kasih sayang yang terpancar antara mereka berdua seakan tak pernah padam, dan tak ada yang bisa memisahkan.

Hingga suatu saat takdir datang hendak memisahkan mereka berdua. orang tua mereka, Fugaku dan Mikoto bercerai seakan menyerah karena suatu permasalahan yang tak ada habisnya menimpa rumah tangga mereka.

Fugaku dan Mikoto bertengkar sepanjang hari dan tak ada habisnya, mereka pun mulai berpikir keras mencari jalan keluar dari semua ini. Terlebih jika kedua anaknya melihat mereka bertengkar? Orang tua macam apa mereka?

Dan satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah bercerai, hak asuh Sasuke ada di tangan Fugaku dan Hinata ada di tangan Mikoto. Tentu hal ini membuat mereka sekeluarga bersedih, kakak beradik ini harus terpisah selamanya. usia Sasuke sudah 13 tahun saat itu namun Hinata masih 9 tahun.

"Nii-chan! Jangan tinggalkan aku hiks," teriak Hinata saat Sasuke sedang naik ke mobil untuk pindah ke rumah ayahnya, kedua pipinya pun basah akan air mata.

"Maafkan kakak, Hinata." Ucapnya lirih, sedangkan Fugaku yang ada di sebelah Sasuke pun mencoba menahan tangis melihat putrinya bersedih.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang," ucap Fugaku sambil menarik tangan Sasuke untuk cepat masuk ke dalam mobil meninggalkan Hinata yang masih menangis.

"Tidak! Tou-chan, Nii-chan jangan tinggalkan aku!" Hinata pun bermaksud mengejar mobil mereka, namun tiba-tiba tangan Mikoto menahan gerakkan Hinata.

"Hinata, tenang sayang. ayah dan kakakmu akan baik-baik saja," Mikoto pun berusaha menahan Hinata untuk mengejar mereka sambil menenangkan putri satu-satunya itu.

"Tidak!" dan mobil mereka pun melaju kencang meninggalkan Mikoto dengan putrinya.

Waktu berlalu, waktu ternyata telah mengubah segalanya. Mengubah jiwa mereka yang kini terpisah. Perpisahan dengan kakaknya sungguh membuat pribadi Hinata yang dulunya periang menjadi pemurung.

Entah karena saking stressnya, pada umur 12 tahun, Hinata didiagnosa menderita penyakit kanker paru-paru. Sungguh keadaan ini sempat membuat Mikoto putus asa, ia tentu sangat menyayangi putri satu-satunya ini.

Di ulang tahun Hinata yang ke-14 ini, Mikoto ingin mempersembahkan kebahagiaan untuk terakhir kalinya pada Hinata, semua keinginan Hinata pasti dikabulkan, ya untuk terakhir kalinya, karena dokter memprediksi umur Hinata tak akan lama lagi.

.

.

.

"Hinata! Apa kau tahu? sekarang di hari ulang tahunmu, kau diperbolehkan untuk pulang ke rumah!" ucap Mikoto pada putrinya yang sedang terbaring lemah.

Di sinilah Hinata menghabiskan harinya, selalu lemah terbaring di tempat tidur. Dengan segala peralatan medis yang selalu melekat di tubuhnya, di tangan, di hidung dan segala tempat.

"Benarkah?" itulah sepatah kata yang mampu ia keluarkan saat ini.

"Dan kau tahu? Ayah dan kakakmu ada di rumah sedang menunggumu!"

Hinata pun terdiam, ayahnya dan kakaknya ada di rumah? Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus senang atau bingung, terutama sejak lima tahun berpisah. Ia mungkin sudah tak ingat lagi dengan wajah kakaknya.

"Ayo Hinata! Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau sarapan dulu? Kau harus bertenaga untuk menghadapi hari yang menyenangkan ini!" Mikoto pun menyemangati Hinata, dengan di balas anggukan kecil.

Hinata pun tersenyum dengan manis pagi itu, ah mungkin senyum itu akan jadi terakhir kalinya dalam hidup.

.

.

"Ayah! Kenapa kita harus kesini? Kau tahu kan tugasku banyak!" protes Sasuke terhadap ayahnya yang sedang membungkus kado yang jumlahnya hampir setumpuk itu.

Jangankan Hinata, Sasuke pun jadi berubah sangat drastis sejak perpisahan 5 tahun lalu, ia jadi pribadi yang dingin dan cuek. Sasuke yang sudah kuliah atau tergolong mahasiswa baru ini sudah berumur 18 tahun.

"Lupakanlah tugasmu, Semua kita lakukan demi Hinata, apa kau lupa dia itu adikmu."

"Aku tahu, dan tentu saja aku tidak lupa. Tapi yang masih aku bingung adalah kenapa kita harus melakukan semua hal yang tak berguna ini untuk Hinata?"

Fugaku sempat tersentak, ia pun terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba terlihat tetesan air mata keluar dari mata ayahnya, merasa bersalah Sasuke pun mendekati ayahnya.

"Kalau kau mau tahu kenapa, besok adalah hari terakhirnya."

Sasuke terdiam merasa bersalah, ditatapnya sosok ayah yang biasanya tegar dan galak memarahinya, tak sedikitpun kebohongan tercermin dari air mata itu. Sasuke masih tertunduk diam.

"Jadi, berikan semua apa yang belum kita berikan kepadanya."

.

.

.

Hinata pun turun dari mobilnya disusul oleh ibunya Mikoto, setelah perjalanan panjang menuju rumahnya. jujur saja ia baru saat ini pulang ke rumah, melihatnya terasa sangat asing.

Hinata pun tersenyum menghiasi wajahnya yang memucat, sambil mengangkat barang-barangngnya, Mikoto pun mempersilahkan putrinya untuk segera masuk karena udara di luar yang semakin dingin.

"Okaeri, Hinata." Sapa Fugaku saat Hinata membuka pintu rumahnya, terlihat ayahnya sedang berdiri menanti kedatangan sang putri.

"Hah? Tou-chan!" Hinata pun berlari memeluk tubuh ayahnya erat, dengan berlinang air mata, Hinata melepas rasa rindu 5 tahunnya kala ia berpisah dengan ayahnya.

Mikoto pun menatap mereka berdua dari dari belakang, terharu, itulah persaannya saat itu, ah takdir begitu kejam memisahkan mereka berdua. Eh? Tiba-tiba Mikoto sadar akan sesuatu.

"Oh ya, dimana Sasuke? Sasuke!" Mikoto pun berteriak memanggil anak laki-lakinya. Dibanding Hinata, Sasuke adalah orang yang anti social. daripada berkumpul dengan seseorang, lebih baik diam dikamar sambil membaca komik.

"Anak itu memang kebiasaan, Sasuke!" Fugaku pun ikut turun tangan memanggil Sasuke, biasanya kalau ayahnya sudah memanggil itu berarti wajib.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah seseorang dari tangga, orang itu turun dan terlihatlah sosoknya. Berpostur tinggi tegap dan.. wajahnya yang tampan dengan tatapan kelamnya yang siap melelahkan hati siapa saja, termasuk hati author #plakk.

"Ada ap-" sesampainya di lantai bawah, dirinya tak berkutik melihat seorang gadis cantik dengan surai indigo dan mata lavendernya yang indah. Tubuhnya seakan membeku kala gadis indigo itu juga ikut menatap dirinya.

Hinata menatap setiap inci dari tubuh lelaki itu, sampai oniks bertemu lavender. Keduanya tenggelam akan tatapan masing-masing, sampai tiba-tiba tangan Mikoto merangkul tubuh tegap Sasuke.

"Ya ampun Sasuke! Lihatlah dirimu kau sudah setampan ini, bahkan kau lebih tinggi daripada ibumu!" Mikoto pun memeluk Sasuke erat, karena ini baru pertama kalinya ia melihat putranya setelah 5 tahun. Berterima kasihlah pada Fugaku yang telah merawatnya suka dan duka.

"Kaa-san, ayolah aku biasa saja!" ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pelukkan ibunya.

"Oh ya, Hinata. Ini kakakmu! Apa kau masih mengenalinya?" ucap Mikoto dengan menyenggol tangan Sasuke sambil terkekeh melihat Hinata tampak seperti orang kebingungan.

"O-oniichan?" Hinata pun masih membeku menatap wajah kakaknya itu, oh Kami-sama! Kenapa kakaknya jadi sangat tampan?

.

.

* * *

~End Or TBC?~

Kyaa! Maafkan Yuko kalau ini abal, ooc dan lain-lain. Ini fict pertama Yuko, Yuko juga bingung nih mau End apa Tbc terserah reader deh,

Oke makasih sudah baca! Krisarnya sangat Yuko tunggu.

 _ **.**_


End file.
